


Scarlet Tempest

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Friendship and hurt/comfort, Traumatized when around SandWings, a bit of humor, dark secrets, mental scars, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.





	1. Chapter One: Winglets And Clawmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.

**Scarlet Tempest**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.**

**Chapter One: Winglets And Clawmates**

**FROSTFIRE**

I smiled as I caught sight of Jade Mountain, we had arrived. I landed with the other IceWings on a platform that had been carved into the mountainside. As I looked around, I saw dragonets of all of the other tribes, I saw scales of blue and scales of black, purple, red, white, silver pale blue and many other varieties of colors and patterns.

"Well... here go's, time to go inside." I took a deep breath and blew a plume of frost, I then shook out my wings and took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. After a few more moments, I finally gained to courage and I slowly entered the academy entrance.

Once inside I was greeted by the fragrance of fresh smelling flowers that were lining wooden tables witch were linefeed all around the cave entrance.

I slowly made my to one of the less crowded tables where only a few dragons were linked up. Sitting behind the table was a deep blue SeaWing with star spiraled patterns under her wing membranes.

I slowly approached the table and I stood behind an SkyWing with ruby-red scales, auburn-colored wings and a sapphire necklace hung from her neck while a headband, also embedded with sapphires was sat perfectly around her horns.

"Hi. Welcome to Jade Mountain, here's your scroll, it has the list of the Winglet placements, a map of the scroll and a list of your classes." The SeaWing said with a bright smile on her face. The IceWing nodded and walked a small distance from the wooden table.

"Hi! Your one strange looking IceWing, anyways, here's your scroll. The name's Tsunami, nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled shy at the SeaWing Princess.

I then made my way to a corner of the cave and with a deep breath and a shake of my crimson and Ice blue wings, I slowly unrolled my scroll.

"Hmm... It looks like I'm in the Jade Winglet. That's cool. My Clawmates seam interesting." I thought to myself with a small smile. I then rolled up my scroll and put it into my pouch.

Then I decided to walk around and explore the place a bit. As I was walking I bumped into a NightWing with purple and ebony-colored scales.

"I'm very sorry. Please forgive me, it was my fault." I said, bowing in apology to the NightWing dragonet. She just laughed and smiled at me.

"No need to apologize silly IceWing. It's nice to meet you. The name's Shadowstalker, what's your name?" She asked, as I smiled warmly at Shadowstalker.

"The name's Frostfire. It's nice to meet you Shadow." I said, smiling at the NightWing. We then made small talk with each other while we waited for our other Clawmates.

"Are you two in the Jade Winglet?" Came a voice from the entrance of the cave.

We both turned to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also gave me a sense of safety and comfort.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Shadowstalker asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

"I'm the NightWing Shadowstalker, and this is the IceWing Frostfire. It's nice to meet you Tempest." Shadow said, as she introduced both herself and me. Tempest smiled warmly and after a short while, the SeaWing spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now all we need are the MudWing, SkyWing, SandWing and RainWing Clawmates." Tempest added, looking up from her scroll.

"It says that there's a SkyWing named Ruby and a RainWing named Hummingbird in our Winglet." Tempest continued, as she looked down at her scroll again. I looked to see a group of three SkyWing dragonets, maybe one of them is Ruby?

"Are any of you named Ruby?" I called out. And a SkyWing with blood-red scales and auburn-colored wings nodded in answer to my question. I then motioned her over with one of my pale blue and crimson wings.

"You must be my Clawmates then?" Ruby asked, with a tilt of her head and an excited flap of her auburn-colored wings. I nodded and pointed a wing at Shadowstalker and Tempest.

"The NightWing is Shadowstalker, the SeaWing is Tempest, and I'm the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid Frostfire." I said, introducing the three of us. After a short while, Shadowstalker spoke up to break the ice.

"Do you by chance know where the RainWing Hummingbird might be?" She asked, and the SkyWing nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I met her this morning." Ruby said, the SkyWing then walked over to a RainWing with light blue and pink scales. She said something to the RainWing and she nodded and walked over to the rest of us.

"Hi! I'm hummingbird. Nice to meet you!" I laughed quietly at the energetic RainWing Clawmate.

"A lot of these dragonets are a lot like me." I thought to myself with an amused smile on my face. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a loud voice and someone crashing into me. We both landed in the sand and the a MudWing dragonet landed on top of me.

"Watch out!" Came a sudden voice and I found myself staring up at a MudWing with dark brown scales.

"Sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, as we both stood to our talons. I shook out my wings and I gave the MudWing a soft smile.

"Ohh... right, sorry, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name's Alligator. It's nice to meet ya!" The MudWing exclaimed, with a cheerful smile on his face. I then looked down at my scroll and read the dragonets that are in the Jade Winglet.

"Has anyone seen the SandWing Clawmate? I think his name's Coyote." I said, I looked up from my scroll and looked around for the SandWing Clawmate.

"Hi there new friends!" Came a cheerful voice from behind us. I jumped and let out a surprised yelp. I don't like loud noises, I have bad experiences with SandWings. When I was about four years old, I was attacked by a SandWing that was three years older then me. So I backed away and hid behind Shadowstalker.

"What are you scared of Frostfire!" Shadow asked me. I couldn't answer or even speak. My eyes were darting back and forth and my IceWing spikes rattled. Everything was getting blurry and it sounded as if I was in a cave and everyones voices were echoing. The last thing I saw was the panicked faces of my Clawmates and an older SeaWing with deep blue scales and another NightWing with silver scales underneath her eyes, then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to the worried faces of my clawmates. Two older dragons were on either side of me. I stood shakily to my talons and I almost stumbled but Shadow caught me before my face could become best friends with the floor.

"Three Moons! Are you okay Frostfire?" Shadow asked, looking at me with worried amethyst eyes. I took a shaky breath and slowly nodded my head. Tempest was the next one to speak up after a short while.

"What happened back there Frostfire? You seamed to be scared of Coyote. But why?!" The SeaWing asked with a Curious but concerned tone of voice. I looked down at my talons not answering Tempest.

"I don't think that's a good idea to be asking her those types of questions right now Tempest, you should give her some time before you ask Frostfire such personal questions." Moon admonished with a frown and a comforting smile.

"We'll give you all a few days to recover from this experience, don't worry you guys won't have any work to do. I just want to play it safe and make sure that Frostfire's ready to come to class." Tsunami explained, with a comforting smile and a nod in my direction.

"That was pretty scarry." Hummingbird quiatly admitted as she looked over at me with worried eyes, here scales had become a pale blue.

**A/N**

**Tell me if you guys like it so far, I'm curious. If you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and let me know who yoy favorite character is in the story so far.**


	2. Chapter Two: Nightmares And Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.

**Scarlet Tempest**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.**

**Chapter Two: Nightmares And Scars**

**Frostfire's POV**

I awoke with a startled scream and my whole body was shaking. I looked around fearfully as my eyes darted around the room. As I curled up into a tight ball, I felt two pairs of wings wrap around me. I looked up to see the worried and concerned faces of Shadow and Tempest.

"Hay. Hay. Hay. Frostfire calm down, what's wrong?!" Tempest whispered in concern, her aqua green eyes looked like they were glowing in the dark.

"Y-yeah I-I'll be f-fine." I quietly replied as I clenched and unclenches my talons. Shadow frowned looking unconvinced. Her dark amethyst eyes stared right into my dark blue eyes.

By this point, Ruby had woken up and she quietly patted over to my sleeping platform where both Shadow and Tempest were sitting.

"What's wrong?!" The SkyWing quietly whispered, and Shadow just sighed. I looked up at Ruby, who stared at me with concerned yellow-gold eyes. I sighed and took another shaky breath.

"You okay Frostfire?" Ruby asked with concern and I looked down at my talons. I was to embarrassed to tell them that I had a nightmare. 'I mean what would they say if I tell them?' I wondered with a bit of trepidation.

I sighed softly as I raised my gaze to meet Tempest's. After a few moments of silence, I finally regained the ability to speak.

"T-to be honist with you, the reason that I'm scared of Coyote is because I had a bad experience with a SandWing when I was little." I explained, looking down at my talons. I then lifted my wings where two deep gashes went from the top to the bottom of my wings.

I folded my wings back at my sides and I looked back up at my friends who were all silent. I fiddled nervously with the sapphire necklace that hung around my neck. I thought of telling them that I was an orphan... but judging by there silence... that might not be the best idea.

It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes before Shadow was the first to speak.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible! I understand now." The NightWing said quiatly as she looked at me with horrified amethyst eyes. I just nodded numbly in response.


	3. Chapter Three: Frostfire's Tragic Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.

**Scarlet Tempest**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.**

**Chapter Three: Frostfire's Tragic Past**

**Frostfire's POV**

**(Frostfire's dream)**

* * *

"Frostfire, run! Hurry, get out of here. If you don't they'll kill you to!" My mother, Avalanche yelled as she stared at me with pleating dark blue eyes. My little sister, Lynx had been stabbed in the chest multiple times with a spear, her dark blue blood was pooled all around her.

I felt like I was going to be sick as I watched my father, Eagle get his side and wings slashed to the point where he couldn't escape. My mother's words echoed in my mind, but my body was frozen in place. I screamed for them to stop, to leave my parents alone, but they just laughed and slashed my fathers throat.

When my mother was grabbed, I screamed even louder, tears were cascading down my face and I was forced to watch as they slashed her throat, and then they turned their blood-thirsty gaze on to my trembling form.

I then ran as fast as I could run. I was only four, so I couldn't run very fast or that far. I screamed in terror as the SkyWings caught up with me. One of my wings was slashed and my right front talon was broken. My back left talon was sprained when I had tripped of some muddy slopes. I foght them off of me and I sprayed them in the face with something black, not the color of frost breath. I was to scared and terrified. I was scared for my life, and I turned tail and ran.

I had branches smack in my face and I tripped over tree roots and rocks. I remembered that my mother always tod me that if I was ever In danger, then I flee as fast as I could to the IceWing Kingdom. That's where I was heading at this very moment. It would take a while to get there, so I'll need to rest and find something to eat.

The only thing that was keeping me alive right now is running on fear and adrenaline. I stopped under the folds of a tall tree. I was panting heavily and everything ached. But my mind was still on high alert, these SkyWings and NightWings killed my family, they won't stop until they find me. I finally took a full recount of what had just happened. My parents and sister are dead, I'm all alone now. I'm a hybrid, an IceWing/SkyWing hybrid.

Tears began running down my face once more as I thought of my parents and younger sister. I would never see my mother's smiling face, nore would I hear her soothing voice when I woke up crying from nightmares. I would never get lessons from my father about how to fly super fast, nore would I be able to show my father that I had just learned to use both Fire and Frost breath. I wouldn't be able to have food fights with my little sister, nore would I be able to teach her to fly like I had promised. I curled up into a tight ball as sobs racked my body. My body hurt, I was scared, tired, hungry and I just wanted my parents and little sister back. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

The sound of singing birds was what woke me from my restless sleep. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, I went to sit up and instantly, pain flared up in my entire body. I collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry. I whimpered and my stomach growled, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I curled up into a ball and tried to stop the pain. The sudden sound of a twig snapping made me shot upright in a panic, my whole body cried out in protest but I was now on high alert. My eyes went wide as one of the SkyWings entered the clearing that I was in. The last thing that I saw was a knife rushing towards me, then everything went dark.

* * *

I shot up in my bed panting heavily. I was shaking and tears were rolling down my face, I hadn't had that dream in a few years. I took a shuttering breath to try and calm my racing heart.i tried to calm my shaking body, I knew a panic attack would be starting if I didn't calm down. I didn't want to worry Shadow and Tempest, it's the middle of the night, and they need their rest.

I slowly climbed off of my sleeping platform and made my way to the wash basin to splash some water on my face. I then took another deep breath and shook out my wings and smoothed my tail spikes down. I then walked over to my vanity and took a necklace off of my rack, I slipped it around my neck and I wrapped some pearls around my horns.

I was still shaken up by the nightmare that I had, I lowered my head at the vivid memories of how my parents and younger sister will killed. Now I'm six, it has been two years since Hail had found me starved and close to death near the borders of the IceWing Kingdom. She had rushed me to the healer, she was a kind IceWing named Tundra. She still has me come in monthly to check on my scars. My back right talon has a scar from where the SkyWings knife had slashed me, and the end of my tail had a scar from it getting slashed by a NightWing.

I took a while to calm my self and I wrapped bandages around my tail and back right talon, I did it so that no one could see the scars. I was really squeamish around blood because of my traumatizing past, and I hate small spaces and I'm afraid to be alone. I have had panic attacks a lot over the years. The only ones who know my dark and traumatizing past are, the Queen, Hail, the Healer and my best friend, an IceWing/RainWing hybrid named Flurry.


	4. Chapter Four: Winglets At Jade Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.

**Scarlet Tempest**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Frostfire is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.**

**Chapter Four: Winglets At Jade Mountain**

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostfire**

**MudWing: Alligator (Names Are Purely Coincidental!)**

**NightWing: Shadowstalker**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Coyote**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Ruby**

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Mistral**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Shadowhunter**

**RainWing: Birch**

**SandWing: Jackal**

**SeaWing: Aquaria**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Peppermint**

**MudWing: Fawn**

**NightWing: Shiningstar**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Sunburn**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Eagle (Not Frostfire's Father!)**

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Risktaker**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Ember**

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine (My OC From Tempest's Confession!)**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Shadeheart**

**RainWing: Ivy**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Delta**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

**A/N**

**Here are the members in the Winglets at JMA! I hope you enjoy! If you like this story, please let me know in a review.**

**On another note, Just to clarify. The Tempest and Ermine in this story are my OC's from my Story The Tale Of Two IceWings and from my story Tempest's Confession. I'm just letting you all know. And If you don't Believe me, just go look at my Wings Of Fire OC's. I have two OC's named Tempest and Ermine.**


End file.
